lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Talos (ShadRS)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC, 1d10+6 damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC, 1d6+4 damage. }} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs. Fort; 4 damage and the target is knocked prone. Special: When charging, Talos can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. }} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 1d10+9. If Talos is wielding a two-handed hammer or mace, the enemy takes a -1 penalty to all defenses.Effect: Talos Grants Combat Advantage until the start of his next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=+10 vs. AC; 1d6+4 and the target is knocked prone. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. Fort; 2d10+6 and Talos pushes the target 1 square. Talos then shifts 1 square to a square the target vacated. He then makes a secondary attack against the target. Secondary Attack:+10 vs. Fort; the target is knocked prone. Special: When charging, Talos can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. Fort; 3 damage and the target is dazed until the end of Talos’ next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. AC, 2d10+9 damage and the target is Slowed (save ends). If the target is already Slowed, it is Immobilized(save ends). }} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Whenever an enemy Talos has marked is adjacent to him and shifts or makes an attack that does not include him, he can make a melee basic attack against that enemy. }}|Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Deep Speech |Strength=18 |Constitution=16 |Dexterity=12 |Intelligence=8 |Wisdom=16 |Charisma=10 |Skills=Athletics +11, Endurance +10, Intimidate +9, Nature +9, Perception +7 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Craghammer), Brutal Tactics, Ogremight Student |Equipment=Vanguard Craghammer +1; Scale Armor of Sacrifice +1; Badge of the Berserker +1; Slow-Step Oil (Level 3) x5, Potion of Healing (Heroic), Adventurer’s Kit, Everburning Torch, Lute, Identification Papers, Candle x10, Climber’s Kit, Crowbar, Heavy Shield, Javelin x4, 98gp, 9sp}} Mini-Stat Block sblock=TalosbTalos/b—Male Minotaur Fighter 4 Initiative: +3, Passive Insight: 15, Passive Perception: 17 AC: 20, Fort: 19, Reflex: 14, Will: 16 — Speed: 5 HP: 49/49, Bloodied: 24, Surge: 12, Surges left: 13/13 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Knockdown Assault Brash Strike Pass Forward/color color=#AA2255Goring Charge Bellringer Bull Charge/color color=#BBBBBBKnee Breaker/color http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Talos_(ShadRS)[/sblock] Character Information Background Appearance Age: 33 Gender: Male Height: 7'3" Weight: 340 Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * * Kicker * Equipment Coins: 2pp, 58gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 125 lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +3 Con, +1 Minotaur) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 base -1 Scale) Racial Features Minotaur’’’ (PH3) * +2 Str, +2 Con or Wis (chose Wis) * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * ‘’’Vitality:’’’ Talos has one additional Healing Surge * ‘’’Ferocity:’’’ When Talos drops to 0 HP or fewer, he can make a Melee Basic Attack as an Immediate Interrupt. * ‘’’Heedless Charge:’’’ Talos has a +2 Racial bonus to AC against opportunity attacks he provokes during a charge. * Languages: Common, choice of one other (Chose Deep Speech) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Fighter (PH) * Combat Challenge * Combat Superiority * Fighter Weapon Talent (Two- Handed) Feats * 1st: Weapon Proficiency: Craghammer (MP2): Talos has gained proficiency with the Craghammer (AV). * 2nd: Brutal Tactics (Dra): While Talos flanks an enemy and wields a two-handed weapon, the ally with whom he flanks the enemy can re-roll any damage die that displays a 1 when making a melee attack against the flanked enemy. The ally can only re-roll each die once. * 4th: Ogremight Student (MP2): +2 to intimidate checks. When Talos hits an enemy with Brash Strike while wielding a two-handed hammer or mace, he imposes a -1 penalty to all of that enemies defenses until the end of his next turn. Background Trait Tharashk Gatekeeper (EPG): +2 Nature Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Deep Speech Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Starting Gold (4th level): 412 = 100+1/5(360+520+680) + 412 gp starting gold + 680 gp Parcel Level 2 - 520 gp Badge of the Berserker +1 - 150 gp Slow-Step Oil - 50 gp Potion of Healing - 10 gp Heavy Shield - 15 gp Adventurer’s Kit - 50 gp Everburning Torch - 2 gp Identification papers - 12 gp Lute - 2 gp Climber’s Kit - 2 gp Crowbar - 20 gp Javelin x4 - 10 cp Candle x10 2 pp remaining 58 gp remaining 9 sp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Vanguard Craghammer +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Armor of Sacrifice +1 * Level 3: Gold ** 680 gold XP Starting XP * 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Wishlist * Changes * 04NOV2010: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB